


Nightmare

by followmetoyourdoom



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Song fic, sorry this is really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4456727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/followmetoyourdoom/pseuds/followmetoyourdoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song fic based off Nightmare by Miley Cyrus (such a good song) that I mixed in with some angst</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

Ever since the incident, she hadn't been the same. How could she? Ever since the incident, she spent her days lost in her mind...

_Hey, feels like I'm asleep but I'm awake_

Going over dreams of what could have been, and memories of what had been...

_In this dream I never see your face_

But now never could be again...

_I'm just a step behind_

It had been so sudden, so unexpected and yet, sometimes she would forget, sometimes...

_Hey, can't remember why you went away_

She'd turn the corner, and just expect him to be there...

_Pinch me cos I know it's a mistake_

As he had been for so long. She just, she missed him so much...

_I wanna see your eyes_

She had been shell-shocked when it'd happened, they all had; but gradually the fog had begun to clear. But not for her...

_I woke up in another life_

Not really. Her life just seemed so bland now...

_Where nothing's really dangerous_

Everything so much simpler...

_And everything is black and white_

But Marianne was never one for the simple life. Only he had understood that...

_And no-one even knows_

Nights were the worst. Dawn had stopped checking in on her when she heard her sister cry out in the early hours of the morning...

_I woke up in a broken dream_

Even though they had only just started that path in their relationship, she missed his presence...

_With no-one lying next to me_

She had never even gotten the chance to get used to him being there...

_It's not how it's supposed to be_

It wasn't fair; they'd had plans, they'd had dreams. Had. No longer...

_So why'd you have to go?_

Casserole...

_Hey, table set for two, but it's a waste_

She'd left the casserole in the oven ready for when the two of them got home. Not for when only one of them got home...

_I'm the only one that's breaking plates_

She'd screamed so loud her voice broke into silence and his last words came tumbling back to her...

_The quiet's getting loud_

Unwanted hugs and words of comfort that were like thorns thrashing at her already reddened flesh...

_Hey, everyone keeps saying I'm okay_

There was only one voice she wanted to hear...

_One more night alone I'll go insane_

Only one person whom's arms she craved...

_I need to hold you now_

She was an empty shell...

_I'm still trying to wake up from this_

Her soul busy trying to find a way out. Like his had...

_From this nightmare, from this nightmare_

Funny how, from the outside, everything looked the same. Even her...

_Where everything is in its right place_

Not him though...

_But you're not there, no you're not there_

But, if she closed her eyes just right...

_Suddenly I can almost see you_

And reached out, her fingers twitching...

_Feel the heat of your breath on my skin_

Maybe this time...

_Scared to death but I'm only dreaming_

A voice, a tiny interruption...

_Suddenly I can see you fading_

Just a little longer...

_Holding on but my heart starts racing_

Maybe this time, maybe this time...

_Scared to death cos I know I'm dreaming_

And just like that it’s over, and all the grief and all the heartbreak and all the despair washes over her again. It wears her down, like the sea does its shore, until eventually, there’s nothing left.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... If you follow me on tumblr you'll maybe know that I've been going through a rough couple of days so writing this helped me get a bit of the sadness out of my system


End file.
